TU DOLOR , MI PLACER
by Lalaya P.E.I.N
Summary: Por que tu desencadenaste tu propio fin.
TU DOLOR, MI PLACER

Karin me gustas y quisiera que fueses mi enamorada

POV KARIN

Me causa gracia, mucha gracia, él rogándome?. Quien lo hubiera dicho. Si hace poco tiempo me rechazo-

En aquel tiempo era tan ilusa que decidí hacerme a un lado para que el fuera feliz, con su amada Momo, simplemente fue algo que en ese entonces me destrozo; me sacrifique, lo di todo por mis creencias. Y que obtuve a cambio?. Felicidad? Alegría?.

Jajajajajajajaj, nada mas q dolor que me carcomía el alma, con cada noche y dia que pasaba poco a poco mi alma se apagaba, se oscurecía y hundía en un precipicio de locura y dolor,

Llegue a un punto que pence que yo era el problema en este mundo, que yo tenia la culpa de todo;sin duda alguna el amor te hace invecil.

Desde que me di cuenta de esto decidí que jamás me preocuparía de nadie mas que de mi familia y de mi.

Nadie me importaba ya, nada. Así perdí la piedad, sacrificarme? Nuca mas, odiar? Yo ya no llevo cosas tan inútiles como esa. Y el amor que alguna vez tuve hacia ti?. Tristemente para ti se extinguió.

Pero eso no significa que no me pueda divertir un poco contigo no?

FIN DE POV

Si, por que no- y ahí va otra de mis hermosas maneras de sentir el mundo, conmigo vas a aprender lo que es el dolor en su máxima expresión, jajaajajajajaj.

Sabes, te amo- toshiro me abraso y me dio un beso, e cual yo correspondí.

Si, yo también-jajajajaj este juego será tan divertido.

º

º

º

Y así empezó tu calvario Toshiro Hitsugaya, es hermoso ver como disfrutas de mis besos y carias, como te gusta que te diga que te amo, si supieras que solo eres un juego, y esta solo es la primera partida en mi juego.

Sexo, pasión, lujuria y deseo es lo que estoy dándote, mira cuanto lo disfrutas, este es la parte en la que hare que no puedas vivir sin mí, que seas mío, que te postres ante mi, y que sin mi, tu mundo ya no tenga sentido-

Me pregunto que harás cuando la segunda partida de inicio?

Te amo Karin, te amo- pronuncias a penas entre gemidos de placer

Yo también te amo Toshiro- eres bueno en la cama no puedo negarlo, pero eso no quita que seas mi hermoso juguete.

Ni pensar que los hombres son tan simples, con un te amo todo se soluciona, y con sexo todo se les olvida.

Seguimos en esta cama, me consumo de pacer al saber que te tengo loco, sigue asi muy pronto aprenderás lo que en realidad es el mundo.

º

º

º

Ya empezó la segunda ronda, a decir verdad ya me canse de estar fingiendo delante de ti, me harta que quieras estar conmigo todo el día, tus besos y caricias me aburren, y tener que estar contigo en la cama me casa.

He conocido a otro chico, es rubio, ojos verdes , y lo más importante, se cree el dios del mundo, me encantara bajarlo de sus nubes; pero primero estas tú, aún no he acabado contigo. aún no he terminado, y aquí llega la mejor parte.

Me hartan tus reclamos, lo único que me gusta de tu patética escena es que veo un rio de lagrimas en tus ojos, se ve que te esta doliendo, me extasía que sea asi, creo que me hace sentir viva; duele verdad, así esta bien.

Sufre, llora, arrástrate por mi.

Aunque no es para menos jajajajajaj, lo planee todo a la perfección. Te habrá dolido como nada verme follando con otro, y peor por que lo viste con tus propios ojos, si es que cuando entraste a cuarto estaba diciéndole que lo amaba, jejejejejje ese rostro de sorpresa, dolor y enojo que me mostraste en eso instantes fue hermoso, y lo sigue siendo.

Por que Karin?, por que me hiciste esto?, por que me engañaste?- vaya preguntas mas estúpidas que haces, eres patético. Pero te diré la respuesta.

Me acerco a tu oído y susurro melodiosamente…

Para que aprendas lo que es el dolor cariño- me separo de ti y te veo mirándome muy sorprendido, me dices por que te hago eso, por que te digo algo tan cruel; entonces me alejo hacia la puerta del cuarto de hotel y antes de salir te digo…

Simple y sencillamente por que aborrezco a los ilusos como tú- y me voy a mi casa satisfecha con tu cara de dolor después de mis últimas palabras.

Creo que mi humor está en la cumbre de la paz. Espero y hayas aprendido la lección.

º

º

º

Después de aquellos hechos me volviste a buscar muchas veces, que insistente eres. De verdad que me aburres; ni pensar que alguna ves te amé.

Me rogaste que volviese contigo, que serias lo mejor que pudieses para que yo me sintiera satisfecha.

Hasta te arrodillaste y lloraste implorándome que volviese a tu lado, que yo era tu todo y que sin mi no podrías seguir viviendo. Fueron tantas veces que ya ni me acuerdo de todas.

Hoy volviste ha hacerlo, y para verte sufrir , en medio de tus ruegos llame a mi nuevo juguete, y cuando llego lo bese en frente de ti y te dije….

Ya no te amo, no lo entiendes?. Tu me aburres, lárgate que estas arruinado mi cita idiota; esfúmate perdedor- vaya a saber que si surtió efecto por que me miraste , lo miraste a el y luego dite media vuelta y te fuiste sin decir nada mas-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

En la mañana en las noticias veo una que me llama la atención, un chico se suicidó por despecho, por que su enamorada lo dejo y no pudo resistir el perderla. Se coto la venas, esta mañana descubrieron el cuerpo. Y adivina de quien se trata mi querido To-shi-ro.

Ese adolescente eres tú.

Lo único que puedo decir de esto es…

Vaya hombre más patético que eras.


End file.
